


The Snake's lust

by Selis



Series: Il peccato originale [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M, Other, PWP, Serpente, Sex, Sovrannaturale, Tematiche delicate, animale mutaforma, but is not furry, tanto sesso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/pseuds/Selis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il cubicolo dove si erano nascosti era freddo e sporco, puzzava di latrina e sicuramente non era il migliore dei posti per fare una cosa del genere; ma ad entrambi non importava, presi com'erano a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso. I loro ringhi di protesta per tutta quella stoffa in eccesso risuonavano cupi tra le pareti sporche, così come i sibili di impazienza del rettile. Chi fosse passato per il corridoio di quel treno avrebbe tirato dritto, spaventato da quei suoni tanto strani ed inquietanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake's lust

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tematiche delicate. I nomi non sono casuali ma voluti, ma con questo non voglio offendere la sensibilità di nessuno. Semplicemente una volta iniziato a scrivere, l'idea non è più voluta uscire dalla mia testa, e l'ironia della cosa era troppo grande. xP

**The snake's lust**

 

 

Il cubicolo dove si erano nascosti era freddo e sporco, puzzava di latrina e sicuramente non era il migliore dei posti per fare una cosa del genere; ma ad entrambi non importava, presi com'erano a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso. I loro ringhi di protesta per tutta quella stoffa in eccesso risuonavano cupi tra le pareti sporche, così come i sibili di impazienza del rettile. Chi fosse passato per il corridoio di quel treno avrebbe tirato dritto, spaventato da quei suoni tanto strani ed inquietanti. Non c'era tempo per spogliarsi completamente, e ad entrambi non importava, nonostante agognassero sentire la pelle dell'altro sulla propria; il bisogno di un contatto maggiore, più profondo si era fatto strada tra le loro membra scatenando tutta quella necessità di avere tutto e subito. Sapevano di non avere tanto tempo: la loro fermata era prossima, dovevano fare in fretta.  
Le lingue lottavano a metà strada dalla bocca dell'altro, rendendo quel bacio ancora più umido ed eccitante: si separarono con uno schiocco umido quando i loro membri duri si sfiorarono attraverso la stoffa dei boxer, facendoli gemere di piacere.  
“ Come mai così impaziente oggi?” Gli sussurrò il biondo, sfiorando con la lingua serpentina il lobo dell'orecchio, facendolo così rabbrividire di piacere.  
“ Di chi credi sia la colpa? Hai passato tutta la giornata a sibilarmi nelle orecchie.”  
“ Non ero io quello che che assecondava il flirt di quella vacca davanti a tutti.” Lo accusò il rettile fintamente adirato.  
“ Io non assecondavo proprio nulla! Stavamo solo parlando.” Si difese il moro.  
“ Ma se quella ti si strusciava addosso come una gatta in calore.” Continuò il biondo mordendogli una spalla ed affondando le zanne in profondità nella carne tenera; infilando allo stesso tempo una mano sotto l'elastico dei boxer dell'altro, andando ad artigliare una natica soda che fece gemere di piacere il moro.  
“ S-sei geloso per caso?” Gli ansimò sulle labbra Adam, senza riuscire a nascondere il sorrisetto soddisfatto che gli premeva ai lati della bocca.  
“ Ovviamente.” Gli sibilò in faccia il biondo, staccandosi da quella pelle profumata. “ Tu sei mio. Tutti dovrebbero saperlo, hai addosso il mio odore.”  
“ Lo sai che gli esseri umani non percepiscono l'odore come voi. E io non porto nessun anello al dito, cosa che nella comunità denomina lo stato di single, e quindi libero da ogni impegno stabile.”  
“ Quindi non neghi di averla assecondata davanti ai miei occhi!” Ribatté furioso.  
“ Era estremamente divertente vederti nervoso. Ma la cosa più esilarante è stata quando le hai sibilato contro non appena lei ha provato a baciarmi. Non immaginavo che i rettili fossero così possessivi.” Lo sfotté l'altro, muovendo il bacino contro quello del biondo, che boccheggiò dal piacere.  
“ Sei solo un masochista del cazzo. Sai benissimo che la mia specie è tra le più possessive al mondo, io non faccio certamente eccezione.”  
“ Lo so.” Ribatté eccitato Adam, ripetendo il movimento del bacino più e più volte; cosa che li portò quasi al limite entrambi.  
“ No.” Replicò ansimando Syn, staccandosi a forza da quella pelle incredibilmente calda. “ Non ho intenzione di venire così.” Gli arpionò con entrambe le mani i glutei sodi da sotto i boxer scuri, ormai diventati sul davanti incredibilmente bagnati; andando a stuzzicare con due dita l'apertura del moro, che gemette di piacere a quel trattamento un po' rude.  
Le spinse dentro con forza, sapendo per certo che al compagno non sarebbe dispiaciuto: ed infatti venne ripagato da un gemito più forte degli altri, ansimato direttamente nel suo padiglione auricolare, che gli fece quasi perdere il controllo.  
Adam si aggrappò con entrambe le braccia al suo collo, immergendo le mani nei soffici capelli biondi, non appena Syn iniziò a muovere lentamente entrambe le dita dentro e fuori dal suo corpo, facendolo contorcere e gemere di impazienza. Lo stava facendo di proposito: ne era sicuro. E tutto per punirlo di quel piccolo scherzo che gli aveva tirato poco prima nel vagone. Ma non era colpa sua se il rettile era incredibilmente geloso, e quell'oca della Thompson ci aveva provato spudoratamente con lui per gran parte del viaggio. Lui non aveva fatto altro che rispondere educatamente alle domande che gli venivano poste; certamente non poteva spintonarla via, quando quella si avvicinava un po' troppo a lui invadendo il suo spazio personale. Magari l'aveva assecondata quando aveva concordato con lei che in quella carrozza faceva effettivamente un caldo infernale, accentuando quell'affermazione togliendosi con eleganza la giacca costosa che indossava; sfoggiando i muscoli ben definiti sotto la sottile camicia in cotone. Ma lui aveva effettivamente caldo! Aveva un pitone albino narcx* arrotolato addosso! Come faceva a non aver caldo?  
Un terzo dito lo fece incarnare di piacere, riportandolo alla realtà; Syn aveva toccato un punto ben preciso dentro il suo corpo che gli aveva fatto appannare la vista.  
“ A cosa stavi pensando? Sai che non mi piace quando non sono io il centro dei tuoi pensieri.”Gli sibilò all'orecchio il biondo, mordendogli poi una spalla.  
“ Stavo pensando a quanto tu sia carino quando sei geloso.” Ansimò Adam tra un gemito e l'altro, ben conscio che con quella semplice frase avrebbe fatto irritare ancora di più l'altro.  
“ Io non sono carino. Sono un pitone reale albino, uno dei serpenti più temuti al mondo. Come puoi definirmi carino? Letale è il termine adatto a me!” Gli ringhiò infatti contro il rettile staccandosi dalla sua spalla.  
“ Mi piace quando sei geloso; soprattutto quando mi rivendichi come una tua proprietà. È tremendamente eccitante.” Disse seducente, accarezzando con i polpastrelli le piccole squame semi trasparenti che stavano alla base del collo, proprio poco sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli.  
Syn rabbrividì di piacere; adorava quando Adam gli accarezzava le squame sottili, i suoi polpastrelli erano leggermente ruvidi e gli solleticavano in maniera deliziosa la pelle. Le mani del moro lo avevano sempre toccato con un riguardo particolare rispetto agli altri, ed era anche quello il motivo per cui si era innamorato di lui, ma non solo. Il moro profumava di buono, era come una brezza estiva, calda e piacevole; odorava d'estate e di libertà, sapeva di casa.  
“ Voglio averti dentro di me. Voglio sentirti in profondità, e voglio che inizi a scoparmi. Forte. E voglio anche che tu lo faccia subito.” Ordinò Adam con voce roca direttamente nel suo orecchio, afferrandogli il sesso da sopra i boxer per accentuare le sue intenzioni.  
“ Vuoi un po' troppe cose.” Gli rispose sarcastico il biondo, aumentando però il movimento delle dita attorno alla sua apertura. Nonostante le sue parole anche lui sentiva lo stesso bisogno impellente dell'altro; allargò le dita piano, in modo da facilitare la penetrazione ormai prossima. Sapeva che l'altro era ormai abituato ai loro amplessi, ma non voleva comunque rischiare di fargli più male del necessario.  
Quando capì che il moro era ormai pronto, Syn sfilò le dita dal suo corpo abbassandogli al contempo del tutto i pantaloni, e lo toccò appena su una spalla; l'altro ubbidì docile a quell'ordine silenzioso, girandosi e dando le spalle al biondo, per poi appoggiare le mani sulle mattonelle, attendendo con impazienza la prossima mossa del compagno che non si fece attendere.  
Il rettile armeggiò brevemente con i vestiti rimasti, ed il rumore dei pantaloni che toccavano terra, seguiti subito dopo dai boxer fece fremere ancora di più il moro, che mosse appena i fianchi nella sua direzione, in un chiaro invito a prendersi ciò che era suo di diritto.  
Syn lo prese per le natiche sode, allargandogliele fino a quando non riuscì a scorgere la sua piccola ed invitante meta; alzò poi lo sguardo, e si godette appieno l'immagine del suo uomo in quella posizione: eccitato e pronto ad accoglierlo. La camicia chiara gli ricadeva scomposta ai lati del corpo, celando in parte quella pelle deliziosa che lui adorava assaporare in ogni modo possibile; ma ogni altra parte era in bella vista, dalle gambe toniche, alle cosce, fino ad arrivare a quelle deliziose fossette alla base della schiena. Il rettile si chinò su di lui, non resistendo a quell'impellente bisogno che lo stava facendo impazzire, e leccò ognuna di quelle due piccole rientranze, cosa che fece agitare e gemere il moro sotto di lui.  
“ Un po' di pazienza tesoro, avrai presto quello che desideri.” Lo derise dolcemente, scatenando le proteste dell'altro.  
“ Non credi che abbia aspettato abbastanza? Inizio a pensare che avrei dovuto davvero accettare le avance di Ev- ah!” Le parole gli morirono in gola, non appena il biondo si fece strada nel suo corpo con un'unica potente spinta.  
“ Dicevi?” Sibilò minaccioso Syn, iniziando subito a muoversi dentro al suo corpo senza dare al compagno un minimo di tempo per adattarsi a lui.  
“ Che forse era meglio assecond-ah, si ancora!” Gemette estasiato, non appena il biondo toccò di nuovo quel punto particolare dentro di lui.  
“ Non osare più nominare quella vacca in mia presenza. Anzi, non nominarla più affatto. Non voglio che tu la riveda ancora.” Continuò irritato, aumentando l'intensità delle spinte che si fecero quasi brutali, e che costrinsero il moro ad aggrapparsi maggiormente alle mattonelle scivolose del cubicolo.  
“ Vedi che sei-ah! C-carino, quando sei geloso?”  
“ Non sono carino!” Ringhiò per l'ennesima volta, continuando ad affondare completamente in quel corpo caldo per poi sfilarsi quasi completamente, e riseppellirsi subito dopo. “ Tu sei mio! Mio, mio, mio!”  
“ S-si-ah! S-solo tu-tuo. F-fammi veder-ha! vedere quanto mi vuoi. R-reclamami come tua proprietà.” Acconsentii Adam: ricambiando le spinte del biondo, assecondando con il bacino i suoi movimenti.  
Le loro orecchie erano colme dei gemiti, e del suono dei loro corpi che si univano, entrando completamente in contatto l'uno con l'altro. A nessuno dei due ormai importava più di quello che i passanti avrebbero potuto pensare sentendoli, il bisogno di appartenersi sovrastava ogni cosa, rendendoli sordi e ciechi a tutto il resto.  
Syn liberò una natica dalla sua morsa per prendere il sesso duro e gocciolante del moro, iniziando subito a pompare con la mano a ritmo delle sue spinte; Adam gemette di piacere a quelle attenzioni, e non ci volle molto che riversò gran parte del suo piacere tra le mani del biondo e sulle mattonelle del pavimento proprio sotto di lui. I suoi muscoli interni si strinsero intorno alla carne sensibile del rettile, che affondò ancora un paio di volte in quel corpo meraviglioso per poi riversarsi dentro di lui, marchiandolo ancora una volta come una sua proprietà.  
Le gambe di Adam non ressero più il suo peso, e sarebbe caduto a terra se Syn non lo avesse sorretto con entrambe le braccia; anche lui era esausto dopo quell'orgasmo, e si sentiva spossato e pronto per dormire, ma sapeva che quello non era ne il posto nel il momento adatto. Stettero abbracciati per qualche minuto ancora, ansimando pesantemente e cercando di riprendere quel minimo di forze che gli sarebbero servite per ricomporsi ed uscire da quell'angusto spazio chiuso. L'aria viziata ora sapeva di sesso oltre che di latrina, e stava iniziando a diventare irrespirabile per entrambi.  
“ Pensi ancora che quella sia meglio di me?” Chiese il biondo sibilando piano, assumendo la posizione eretta ed iniziando poi a rivestirsi.  
“ Non ho mai pensato che qualcuno sia meglio di te tesoro. E anche se lo avessi fatto, la tua performance di oggi è stata assolutamente la conferma del mio enorme errore. Nemmeno Yesus può essere paragonato a te.”Lo blandì il moro con voce carezzevole.  
“ Cosa c'entra Yesus?? Devi forse dirmi qualcosa che non so, Adam??” Ringhiò il rettile con sguardo bellicoso direttamente sulla sua bocca.  
“ Scherzavo tesoro.” Sussurrò il moro, facendo combaciare per un attimo le loro labbra in un bacio delicato. “ Lo sai che adoro vederti geloso. Sei incredibilmente carino.”  
“ Io non sono carino!”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille per aver letto!  
> Ogni parere è gradito! xD
> 
>  
> 
> * Pitone albino narcx: Una speciale specie di pitone albino in grado di mutare la propria forma. Spende parecchie energie per la metamorfosi per cui non la può utilizzare spesso, ed in quei casi non tutta la mutazione è completa, e nonostante le squame siano quasi trasparenti all'occhio umano, la lingua biforcuta e le pupille a mezzaluna ne facilitano il riconoscimento.  
> Fonte: by in Sèlìs. x°D


End file.
